Being a dumbass or the story of Akashiya falling in love with him
by Amneslie
Summary: Akashiya is suddenly transfered in the Cross academy. What happens when she meets Zero Kiryu and Hanabusa Aido. Will she chose the pureblood or will she forget about the diferences? Read to know
1. Chapter 1

My name is Moka Akashiya. Or at least Akashiya. I am a ex- Yokai academy student and a future Cross academy night class student. And how did this happen? You ask. Pretty simple, my dear Watson. My idiotic younger sister, Kokoa, bought a Lilith's mirror to school. It separated me and my omote, Moka. And we had to sacrifice my rosario. That solve only one thing: It restored the barrier between the Yokai and the human's world. But me and Omote never got to get back in the same body. From that moment on, Omote was a real person, not a simple illusion, as before.

That kida changed everything. It was really awkward to see two ALMOST identical Moka Akashiyas in the school hallway, every single day. Even Kurumu, Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari admitted it. A month after Omote started existing, Tsukune had to chose between me and her. And he chose her. And I had to be transfered in the Cross academy, a academy full of humans and a group of pureblood vampires. Pureblood vampires like me. And now, I'm in the bus, at night, being drived by that psycho-bus driver with the glowing eyes to the academy. I looked at myself in the bus' window. Silver,almost white hair was falling on my shoulders and my red eyes were glowing. I sighed.

Suddenly the bus stopped. In front of me a pretty interesting view was revealed. I saw two buildings, one of which looked like a castle and the other, well it wasn't quite modern, but it wasn't very old. I stepped out of the bus, my bag in my left hand, and I looked around. There was a strait path leading to the school. The atmosphere was ghostly, not only because of the buildings but also because I just noticed I was alone. There was no one else. I started walking slowly, looking around myself. Then I felt it. Blood. I looked around myself, searching for the reason of this scent. And then I saw it. There was a girl, some meters in front of me, that was waving at... me? I started to run to her, wondering what did she want. When I reached her, i felt something for the first time in my life. Thirst. Thirst for blood.

The girl wasn't very tall, I was taller than her. She had short brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had a smile on her face. A idiotic one. She reminded me of Moka.

- Hi! My name is Yuki Cross and I suppose you are the new night class student.- Said the girl.

- Yes.- I said coldly.

- M-may I k-k-know your n-n-name?- Asked Yuki obviously frightened and disturbed by me.

- Akashiya.- I said simply.

- T-the chairman's room is this way, if you wish to talk to him.- Said the girl showing me a path.

- See ya.- I said and started to walk away when I accidentaly bumped into someone.

He was tall, like me. He had gray hair and greyish eyes. He had a serious face. A way to serious face.

- Watch your steps, vampire.- He said while scanning me.

I wanted to kick him for being ignorant, asshole, jerk and a dumbass. It seems that he's looking for his death and he chose the right person to ask to kill him. But I let him go. He had a weird aura around him. A monster's aura. A vampire's aura. I should look out for him.

I knocked on the headmaster's door and in a second the door was oppened by a guy that also had a smile on his face. What's with these guys and smiling? Is the gray-haired guy and I the only serious ones?

- Ah, Moka Akashiya, what a pleasure. Enter, enter. Take a seat over there.- He showed me a chair in front of a desk.

- It's Akashiya. I'm assuming you know my story.- I sat on the chair and found myself in front of a goblet full of water. I hate water.

The guy sat in his own seat and took something out from his desk. It was a little black box with a red strange symbol on it. It was full of tablets. Does this guy want me to take drugs? Oh my, WHAT IS WITH THIS PLACE?

He put one tablet in the water (There is no way in hell I'm drinking this) and the water turned red. Were those blood tablets? He gave me the box.

- Won't you drink, Akashiya-san?- Asked the guy and saw my facial expression.- It's not venom or drugs, it's blood.

Okay, I might be a dumbass for doing this, but I'll dirnk it. Just a bit. And if it's good? Here we go. I drank a bit and my thirst started to dissapear. I wanted more and more, but I used all of my autocontrol of stopping me. I'm a pureblood, after all. I don't think the other pureblood are uncontrollable.

- About your story... Yes, I have being in contact with this Ruby Tojou girl. She told me that much things happened and every detail of your story. I had to stay four hours at the phone, but it was worth it.- Ruby? Oh my, poor chairman, he had to listen to Tojou's usual ''much much things happened''. It's fun, thought.

- Then you might know that Moka is at the Yokai Academy and I am here. I don't want to be called Moka, so I chose to be called by my surname, Akashiya.- I explained

The door oppened suddenly and in the room entered two persons. One was tall and the other wasn't. It was the guy and Yuki.

- Hi chairman, Akashiya-san!- Greeted the girl. She's not scared any more.

- You know her?- Asked the guy lifting an eyebrow.

- We met at the gates of the school, Zero.- So his name is Zero.- But either ways, Akashiya-san, this is your night class uniform! Remember, class starts at dusk and ends at dawn. Zero will show you where the moon dormitories are. Right, Zero?

- Meh, I don't have a choice. Are you coming, vampire?- Asked the guy. Douche.

I rolled my eyes and took my uniform. Yuki stood with the chairman while me and that hag left. The atmosphere was heavy and it seemed the path untill the moon dormitory wasn't from the shortest.

We walked in silence, when suddenly the guy took me by the neck and in a second a gun was pointing my heart. I looked at his eyes. No way. A vampire hunter.

- Let me give you a advise vampire. Don't try to make strange moves, because I will kill you. You are warned.- He said

- You haven't seen my fighting skills.- I said and took the gun away from my neck.- Leave me. I will find the dormitory by myself.

- My pleasure.- He said and went to wherever he was going. I don't even want to know.

I continued following the path untill I reached the building that seemed a castle. I knocked on the door and a girl with long light brown hair. She had hazel eyes. She had a serious face as well.

- Hello. You must be the new student. Enter.- Said the girl. I entered and found myself in a room full of pureblood vampires. And I felt like if this is where I must be and the mistake in my life was the Yokai academy.- My name is Ruka Souen, the idiot there is Hanabusa Aidou, the ponytails girl is Rima Toya, the readhaired guy is Senri Shiki, the orange eyed is Akatsuki Kain and the last one there is Takuma Ichijo. The only one who

is missing is Kaname Kuran, our dorm president. Oh, and the girl there is Seiren.

I looked around myself and the only guy who catched my eye was Hanabusa Aido and Takuma Icijo.

- My name is Akashiya.- I said simply and sat on a chair next to Aido.

- Don't you have a surname?- Asked Rima.

- S-shuzen.- I said. I didn't want to, but I did.

- Well, Akashiya-san, you will be sharing dorms with me. That's what the president said.- Said Aido and smiled. This couldn't get better.


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

Akashiya was laying in her bed, not able to sleep. It was around 11:30a.m. Hanabusa was on the other bed, so in sleep that even a kick in the face (_**IN YO FACE**_) wouldn't wake him up. She was curious _**(Curiosity killed the cat.**_) about someone. About that Zero guy. Why did he have a vampire scent when he was a vampire hunter? Did that Yuki girl know? And if she didn't, was she in serious trouble? Why did she care? Did she grow some kind of affection for that girl for this time or was it because of her_ blood_? She had no idea. But she was sure of something. Right now, she was thirsty. She jumped out of bed, slipping silently out of the room, heading to the stairs. She wore only her bra and white shorts. She started to walk down the stairs, barefoot. In a second, she ended up in front of a rare scene. Zero, Yuki and a unknown guy were staying in a triangle, quietly, staring at eachother. Akashiya lifted an eyebrow and continued her path. She noticed that Zero's eyes were staring at her, while Yuki and the other guy were still staring at eachother. She went and took a glass, filled it with water and let a tablet fall in it. She sat on the sofa and looked at Zero. Their eyes were locked for a moment, when Akashiya made the ''Cheers'' sign at him. He looked away at the instant.

- Did I interrupt something?- Asked Akashiya making all the eyes look at her.

- A- Akashiya-san, hello, how are you? Why are you up so early?- Asked Yuki while her cheeks were taking a redish colour. She was blushing, obviously.

- I couldn't sleep and I was craving for blood. But well, I'm not like Hanabusa, who lives for sleep and blood.- Said Akashiya while drinking a bit.

- Well, Kiryu-san, if you need anything, call me or the chairman.- Said the guy at Zero. Yuki and Akashiya's attention was immediately called by that sentence. Their facial expressions were now more curious than ever.

- I won't, Kuran. Never.- Said Zero and looked for the last time at Akashiya.- I'll be leaving.

- See ya.- Said Akashiya and drank.

- Wait for me, Zero!- Yelled Yuki and followed him.

Zero oppened the door and a ray of light went directly into Akashiya's hand. She removed her hand from there quickly. The Kuran guy closed the door. Akashiya drank the last sip in her glass and got up. She started to climb the stairs when someone caught her hand. She quickly turned around, ready to kill.

- What is bothering you, Moka Akashiya-san?- Asked Kuran while looking into Akashiya's eyes.

That name touched a sensible vein of Akashiya. She released her hand, her red eyes glowing so strongly that even the strongest vampire would be frightened. Her fangs were now more visible than ever.

- My name is Akashiya Shuzen, Kuran-sempai.- She said and continued her path, trying to recover selfcontrol.

- How many time are you going to keep this secret from Aido and the others?- Asked Kuran looking directly in Akashiya's eyes.

- As long as I wish. Why did you mention Hanabusa, by the way?- Asked Akashiya lifting an eyebrow.

- I know your secrets, Moka.- Said Kuran and started to walk away.

- Me and Hanabusa? Don't make me laught, Kuran-sempai.- Said Akashiya and entered in her room.

She let her body fall on the bed. She covered her body with the covers and tried to go asleep. But even if her thirst was gone, her curiosity wasn't. What was happening between those three? Were Zero and Kuran gay and Yuki didn't know? Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice from the other point of the room.

- Who was it? You were talking to someone on the stairs.- It was Hanabusa.

- Kuran-sempai. He... Nothing.- Said Akashiya but stopped. She prefered not telling Hanabusa about the war that was going on now betwen her and Kuran.

- Something happened. Tell me what is it.- Insisted Hanabusa.

- It's nothing. He was an asshole and bought up a secret that I hidden inside my heart with a reason. I want to forget it.- Explained Akashiya.

- That's not typical of him. Well, he hit me several times because I tried to drink blood of his precious Yuki, but that's nothing.- Explained Hanabusa.

- Really?- Asked Akashiya.

- Yep.- Said Hanabusa and got up.

He was shirtless and was only wearing some pants. He had six pack abs and looked gorgeous even if he just got up. He approached Akashiya's bed and made her a sign to make him some space. She moved and he instantly layed next to her, embracing her.

Akashiya Moka Shuzen, the great and mighty vampire, was left spechless and blushing for the first time in her life.

- Go asleep. I won't do anything, promise.- He said.

Akashiya closed her eyes, letting her body in Hanabusa's hands.

She found herself in a very beautiful garden. It was decorated, as if there was going to be a wedding. She saw a door with her name and entered in it. Then, she saw Moka and Yuki in red dresses. They yelled at her: ''Hey, what took you so long, the wedding is starting!''. They made her sit on a chair and before she could react, Kurumu was choosing her dress, Mizore was doing her make up and Yukari was doing her nails. The girl who was finishing her hair was Kokoa.

When they all finished they dissapeared and Moka and Yuki took Akashiya to the altar. There was a silver-haired and a blond guy waiting for her. They were Zero and Hanabusa. The guy that was supposed to make them wife/man didn't tell snything but ''You may kiss the bride'' as both Zero and Hanabusa kissed her.

Akashiya suddenly woke up. Hanabusa was still next to her. It was 19:23p.m. and it was dark outside. She got up, thinking only about one thing.

Why Zero?

* * *

_** Please review and add to favourites. It helps a lot.**_

_** 2nd Chappie is out! It took me a bit, but it's finally out! I'm currently working on the third one. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Cata**_


	3. Chapter 3

3 weeks had passed since Akashiya's arrival in the Cross Academy. In this period of time, she got used to Hanabusa's new habit to sleep next to her. She got used to the fact that every single day, she slept with Hanabusa's embraces and forehead kisses. She and Ruka become close friends, and Rima also used to trat her right. Zero continued treating her as a vampire (Which she is) and practically hated her. He also continued being an enigma for her. She couldn't find out what did he hind behind those grey eyes, no matter how hard she tried. Kuran continued rubbing in her face the fact that she kept a secret and kinda liked Hanabusa. Oh, and another thing: She is currently late for class.

- Hanabusa, you mother- Why didn't he wake me up?!- She said while walking throught the gardens that led to the main building.

- So, Akashiya, why are you here now? You must be in class.- Said a voice in the darkness.

- Not again. At least not you. What do you want, Zero?- Asked Akashiya in a annoyed voice.

- I just wanted to come and disturb you a bit.- Said Zero.

- I'm not in the mode today. So, let me show you a trick. Listen closly and Know yo- Started saying Akashiya but got interrupted by a hit in the stomach.

She heard a gunshot and she asked herself if she was dead already. She wasn't. Zero had shot something that looked like a wolf. Then she figured it out. It was a werewolf.

- Zero, don't shoot it! It won't harm it! Leave this to me!- She yelled and jumped, trying to kick the wolf, but he was way to fast. And she knew the reason. It was a night of full moon.

She traced him with a look and jumped, yelling her usual ''Know your place!''. But the werewolf hit her with its nails. When she landed, she discovered a big bleeding wound on her shoulder. She got up and continued fighting the werewolf. There were several impacts that made the wound twice bigger. Akashiya couldn't feel her arm anymore. But her ddesire was to win. Because she never lost a fight. Not against such a pathetic miserable creature.

- You! How dare you harm a pureblood vampire! Know your place!- She said kicking the werewolf for the last time. That last kick knocked out the werewolf.

Akashiya fell on the ground, breathing hardly. She lwt herself lay on the cold grass, that was currently stained by her and the werewolf's blood. Zero approached her quickly, but very insecure of himself.

- Are you alright?- He asked looking at her wound.

- I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Go and get rid of that and then talk to the chairman. I'm going back to the Moon dorms.- She said getting up and taking her before perfect white uniform that was now red.

She was glad being a vampire in moments like this. Why? Because she was able to cure herself quickly. But the wound was pretty deep and soon she fainted, just in front of the Moon drom dorms.

·:·:·:· After a bunch of hours ·:·:·:·

Akashiya woke up in a bed, not on the stairs at the Moond dorm entrance. That was weird. When did she learn telekinesis (I think I wrote it wrong :()? Or was it this time a witch (Yukari? Ruby?). She tried to get up but a voice beside her stopped her.

- Lay down and rest. The wound should be almost cured, but you don't need to force yourself.

- Zero?- Asked Akashiya

It was Zero. He was sitting beside her, looking at her with his silver eyes. She sat in her bed and looked at him. He got up and with his hands at his pockets said:

- I'll be leaving, since you're conscious and fine. I'll see you tomorrow.- He said and left the room before Akashiya could say anything.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at her wound. It was wrapped in bandages (If you see and error, tell me please so I can correct it). She took them off and looked at what was left from her wound. The only thing left was a scratch. A tiny one. She looked at herself. Many things in her changed since she arrived in the Cross academy. And the most specific one were the eyes. They were still scarlet red, but now they showed an emotion that Akashiya, the one that was before hidden in the rosario, hated from the depts of her heart. A emotion that Moka's eyes showed every day. Love. The question was, who provoced it? Could it be Hanabusa? Or was it Zero?

She went downstairs and took a glass and filled it with water. She let a tablet fall and sat on the sofa.

Then, she heard a sound coming from the stairs. She got up and ran to the center of the room. She had no idea why did she do that. The glass of blood was still in her hand.

- Ah, Akashiya Moka-san. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you.- Said a voice from the darkness.

- Who are you?- Asked Akashiya in her assasin voice.

- Oh, excuse me, I forgot my manners. My name is Rura Takaheshi. I'm the werewolf clan leader- Explained the stranger.

She was tall, a lot taller than Akashiya. She had black hair and black eyes. She was strong and her body was well formed.

- The werewolfs never had manners.- Said Akashiya.- Monsters like you live in mountains and forests, so their manners are as a tree's. But either ways, why did you came?

- You see, a very very important person in your society gave us, the werewolf clan, a well paid mission.- Explained the woman.

- And since when do you, the werewolfs, obey to the Vampires? Weren't we your mortal nemesis?- Asked Akashiya lifting an eyebrow.

- We, the werewolfs, might seem oddly dumb, but we know what is important in this life: Money and luxuries.- Said Rura laughing.

- I can't imagine a werewolf in a luxurious clothes and in homes like ours.- Said Akashiya.

- Well, that person told us to capture you, since your family has a great place in vampire history and your blood is second on importance. The most important blood is the Kuran family's. But we don't need it. We need the blood that you've got in your veins, the blood that your mather gave you.- Said the werewolf leader.

- What does my mother has to do with this. She's dead.- Said Akashiya but before she could finish, the werewolf knocked her out.

Akashiya Shuzen got kidnapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Akashiya woke in a dark room and looked around. She heard a door open and several persons entered.

-She is right here, Mistress.- Said a voice that Akashiya knew; Rura Takaheshi.

-Very well done, Rura. Your reward is waiting for you in room 29.- Said the other woman. Her voice was familiar to Akashiya, as if they met before a long time.

-Mistress, are you sure it's safe? You know her story and how dangerous she is.- Said another voice. It sounded like Zero. But it was impossible, right?

-She's tied up, Ichiru. She can't do anything.- Replied the woman and the guy shut his mouth.

-Akashiya tried to release herself, but she was truly tied up. Her eyes were scarlet red from the rage.

-Okay, what the f is going on here?- She asked out loud.

-Ah, so you are awake, Moka. How do you feel.- Asked the woman getting near.

-You took me in this forgotten place and you care how I am feeling? You certainly are one weird ass vampire.- Said Akashiya

-More respect towards the mistress, daughter of Akasha.- Said the man.

-You ask me to respect someone who took me here against my will? As if I am going to listen to someone I barely know.- Said Akashiya.

-The guy approached Akashiya, knife in hand, ready to stab her.

-Ichiru! Stop! We need her alive if we want to attract Kaname Kuran.- Said the woman

-Bad luck, Lady. Kuran hates me. He definately isn´t going to save me.- Said Akashiya.

-Well, that means that atleast Zero will come.- Said the Ichiru guy sighnign.

-Not exactly. Zero hates me as well. He's a vampire hunter. He won't save a vampire.- Said Akashiya in a sad tone.

-You think so?- Asked Ichiru in a mocking tone.

-I do.- Said Akashiya

-You are one naive vampire, ain't you.- He said laughing.- I've been watching you and my brother for weeks. He's after you, dear, just like the Hanabusa guy. And with some luck, he's gotta come as well.

And then Akashiya fell unconscious (again) $-(-.-'')-$

·:·:·:· Meanwhile... ·:·:·:·

Hanabusa and the others were heading to the dorms from a very boring history lesson. Why did they have to study the human history? He didn't care that the humans had to suffer world wars that continued 4 or 5 years, the vampires suffered such a war for a hundred or thousand years against the vampire hunters.

He wanted to be laying now next to the woman that captured his heart at first sight, Akashiya Shuzen. She was now at the sofa, probably drinking blood or at the bedroom, sleeping.

He entered, full of enthusiasm, nut she wasn't on the sofa. That meant she was at the bedroom.

He climbed the stairs in a second and oppened the door impatiently. She wasn't there either.

-Ruka!- Yelled Hanabusa from his room, hoping that his cousin will hear him.

-Yea?- Yelled she in his response

-Have you seen Akashiya lately or know where she is?- Asked Hanabusa leaving the room.

-No but I- AH!- Started Ruka but then yelled in horror.

-What is it?- Asked Hanabusa and ran to her.

-Someone spit blood on the white carpet and didn't take the glass or clean it!- Yelled Ruka showing the red spot and the glass on the floor.

-Hm... This smells like Akashiya's blood tabets.- Said Hanabusa leaning onto the glass.

-But she is clean and tidy... She would never do such a mess! Whhat happened, where is she?- Aksed Ruka desperately.

-I think that something bad happened to her.- Said Rima inspecting the crime scene.- Something like a kidnapp.

-Let's go talk to Kaname or chairman cross.- Said Seiren, who just appeared.

Everyone statrted walking, following Ruka and they reached the wanted destination, they knocked on the door and someone oppened them. It was Kaname.

-May we?- Asked Hanabusa.

-Yes.- Said Kaname as he made them space to pass and sit.- I'm assuming you came here because of Akashiya Shuzen's kindapp. Don't be surprised, I know everything.

-What happened?- Asked Rima nerviously.

-May I ask Aido a favour?- Asked Kaname.

-What is it?- Asked Hanabusa.

-Go to one of the day classrooms and bring Kiryu and Yuki.- Said Kaname and Hanabusa left the room to complete the task he just got.

He reached Zero and Yuki's classroom.

Toc toc.

-Yes?- Said the professor.

-May I take two of your students for a bit?- Akes Hanabusa only showing his head throught the hole of the door. He heard some KYAAA and some ''I hope he takes me!'' from the classroom.

-Of course! Who is it?- Asked the teacher.

-Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross.- Said Hanabusa and saw that some girls looked with an assasin's look at Yuki. Poor girl.

-She came running but Zero came walking calmly. He was disturbed by Hanabusa's pressence.

They walked in silence to the chairman's office, but Hanabusa saw Artemis and the Bloody Rose resting in their owner's hands. He didn't like the idea of getting slained by any of them.

They entered in the office, and when Zero saw the full Night class except for Akashiya, he sat on a chair with the Bloody Rose ready to kill. Artemis was now in Yuki's bag.

-I am sure that both of you are asking yourself what are you doing here. I had to inform you that tonight, an event happened that results of great danger not only for the day, but also for the night class. There was a break in tonight and two of our students, Zero and Akashiya, found themselfs fighting a werwolf. Akashiya got harmed and went to the dorms, while Zero commented me what happened. And now the memebers of the night class came and told me that they didn't find her at the Moon dormitories. It seems that we are talking for a kidnapp that might affect much this school. As everyone know, Akashiya-san is one of the last pureblood family members and her blood costs much to the Ex-humans and Normal Vampires. She might be dead soon. We need a group of persons that stay here and another that goes to save her. Any volunteers?- Finished chairman cross.

Zero and Hanabusa's hands were raised at the instant. Chairman Cross looked at them and made them a sign to get ready for the journey.

-The others will stay here and protect the school.- Said Chairman Cross and everyone left the room.

Yuki approached Zero slowly and looked at him.

-Zero. Take Artemis with you. Maybe it'll come in handy.

-Yuki. There are enough things in the vampire hunter's lair.- Answered Zero.

Yuki left and waved goodbye to Zero and Hanabusa. Hanabusa looked incredibly at Zero.

-We're going to the vampirehunter's central?- He asked.

-Yes.- Answered Zero.

* * *

**I know I have been out for a looooooooooong time, but i hd to go to school and I am currently finishing my most succesful story. I'll try to uptade sooner.**


End file.
